


Prophecy

by glitched_innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hunted Vampires, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Short Sam, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Gabriel saw the hunter he was towering over him, now Gabriel's in for a big surprise...literally.</p><p>((i planned this to be heavy fluff but my hand kinda slipped, have some angst instead))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

Years Ago

Gabriel held the remote over his head, refusing to give it back to Sam, who was stretching his hands, trying to reach it.

“Gabriel! Give. It. Back.” Sam groaned standing on the tips of his toes

“No will do, kiddo. You know how much worse the headaches get if you don’t get a full night of sleep.” The angel reasoned, but Sam, being only a kid, didn’t want to listen.

“But! Please!” Sam whined, finally giving up on trying to reach it himself as he obviously wasn’t tall enough. His shoulders sagged and his lips formed a pout. Gabriel was standing  
there, looking proud because for once he had managed to resist the kid’s intense puppy eyes.

“Sam, who are you talking to?” Dean popped his head in the room, gun in hands, just in case.

“Nobody, Dean” the kid sighed knowing Gabriel had zapped himself out of the room the moment he sensed the over-protective brother approaching. Dean let out a suspicious hum and slowly returned to wherever he was before. It would be a lie to say that he had started worrying about Sam but he took no notice of the alarm going off in his head that there was something Sammy wasn’t telling him.

“Gabe?” Sam whispered, looking around.

“Yes?” he heard the smooth voice behind him.

“Can you help me fall asleep, please?” Sam used the puppy dog eyes to make sure that the angel wouldn’t refuse but honestly, there was no need for that. God knows Gabriel couldn’t say no to the little human when he asked for hugs. His little human. 

So he made himself invisible to the human eye and cuddled Sam into his chest. In moments like this he was glad that Sam was a prophet, because being not-exactly-human made him the only one able to see Gabriel.

Years Later

Gabriel’s heart was broken. He couldn’t do this to Sam. But he had to, he knew it from the day he was assigned to protect the hunter. Seventeen years old and already a rebel against his own nature the kid had grown into a beautiful teenager, with a lot of potential to be a handsome man. 

At first he started snapping at Gabriel. The angel understood it must be hard, having to deal with the burden of being a prophet, but he did his best to help Sam, taking away almost all the headaches, healing the boy after a rough hunt, dropping hints here and there to make the case easier for the brothers, though that last one, Sam didn’t know about.

But then the arguments came, heated and violent, Sam blaming Gabriel for all the wrongs in his life, shouting how much he hated him, how much he wanted him to leave, it broke Gabriel’s heart. The angel blamed himself, blamed his father and mostly prayed to whoever’s name he remembered to protect Sam.

But now he actually had to leave for good and Gabe supposes Sam wouldn’t enjoy being on his own as much as he had claimed during their fights. The kid was still broken, still itching for the next fix of Gabriel’s sweet scent or the next light touch. And not only was Sam getting addicted to having Gabriel around but the angel was unwilling to leave.

The angel was pacing around the Winchester’s motel room, waiting for them to come back. Knowing that Dean would go to some bar with John, he was sure that Sam would be alone for their talk.

Minutes passed, tuning into hours, turning into Gabriel almost going insane because it was already 11pm and the Impala was nowhere to be seen. He tried calming himself down with the fact that Sam would pray to him if something went out of control, but that wasn’t of much help. He lost count of how many times he had circled the entire room and just as he was about to fly away in search for the hunter he heard the familiar engine of the ’67 Chevy. They were dropping off Sam, who claimed he needed his sleep, and going somewhere to get drunk.

The hunter walked into the room, waving at his father and closing the door behind him. He didn’t even jump when he saw Gabriel standing next to his bed, he was so used to it.

“Hi” he mumbled sleepily as he collapsed face first on the mattress, still in his clothes. He raised one arm wrapping in around the angel’s wrist pulling him down on the bed and grunting when the weight of Gabriel fell on top of him. Though his whole body was sore, the weight of the archangel on him felt somehow relaxing, soothing even.

“Woah, what happened, Sammich?” Gabe hugged the (still) shorter hunter and threaded a hand through his locks. 

“Rough hunt.” Was the only reply he got before Sam wrapped his limbs around the angel’s small form and buried his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. The boy was fast asleep, in pure bliss.

-

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed and a note stuck to the pillow.  
Barely managing to open his eyes enough to read it, they welled up with tears

"I’m so sorry Sam, but I can’t stay any longer. I’ve got duties to attend to. As much as I will miss you, I cannot come back. I wish it didn’t have to be that way, Sammich. Take care kiddo.  
P.S.:There are a few pain-killers touched with angel grace for when the headaches get worse in the pocket of your jeans.  
And Sam.. thank you. For everything.  
Yours, Gabriel"

Plain and simple, and yet Sam’s heart broke into million pieces. Annoying or not the archangel was the only one who was always there for him. The one rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings in Sam’s ear when he had gotten a bad grade in school, the one keeping the pain in his head away, the one Sam truly loved.

The hunter couldn’t take it. He still had his little broken family and yet he felt like he had lost everything. 

He ran away that same night, the letter safely tucked in his pocket with the pills.

Present

Arguments with his brother, over and over again. After Dean had dragged him back into the hunting life Sam had expected some mild bumps in their relationship but he never  
wanted it to get so serious as to have Dean slam the door on him in the middle of a case and leave him locked out of the motel room for the night. That had only happened back when Gabriel was still around and he damn well knew how that ended up. During the years Sam managed to convince himself that the archangel had only gotten bored of him, that way it hurt less to think of their ‘separation’ as he called it. But he wasn’t going to let Dean leave, no.

Having nowhere to sleep, Sam decided to at least be productive and go check out the first crime scene. A guy fell out of a window on the third floor with only one witness – the janitor. In order to get there he had to walk over 5 miles but Sam had other ideas. Thank fuck Dean sometimes left the car windows rolled down. He slipped through one of them, thinking how much easier it used to be when he was still seventeen year old and barely 5’2ft tall. Or when he had Gabriel who could just zap him wherever and snap up everything he wanted in just seconds. Those pills he gave Sam were still in his pocket, though the hunter had given up on them when he realized that Gabe’s grace may heal his head but his heart hurt twice as much. After all those years he still missed the angel. His angel.

But he refused to think about that right now as he did his magic as fast as possible and the started the car, using the technique of starting cars without keys. He drove off quickly, and hearing his brother’s panicked “HEY!” from behind was satisfying enough to know that he had won the argument. 

He pressed his foot on the gas and let the wind ruffle his hair. There was a car driving behind the Impala and Sam guessed it must be his brother but he didn’t let that fact bother him. Instead he just pressed the gas harder and sped through the empty streets of the town.

All of the sudden his vision blurred and in front of his eyes was not the road, but an angel. Specifically his archangel. And not a second later there was the feeling like a spear went through his forehead signaling that this was another prophecy. Sam still felt the car moving despite the pain in his head so he slammed the breaks, causing the car’s wheels to squeak and clutched the wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. The splitting feeling in his head didn’t stop long after the glimpse of Gabriel he had gotten.

Somewhere in distance he heard Dean calling for him, but Sam was focused on the second image before his eyes. Golden hair, dashing smile, a little bit of belly pocking underneath the janitor uniform and the most beautiful honey-coloured eyes. Gabriel.

“Gabriel” Sam moaned when he finally opened his eyes and saw the leather seat of the Impala, pressed against his face.

“Sammy!” Dean’s hand reached to shake him. The movement caused pain to shoot through Sam’ temples “Are you drunk? Where do you think you’re going in that condition?” 

Dean’s stern voice filled the car.

“Drive.” Sam hissed through his teeth, making pathetic attempts to sit up.

“What? No! Sam, you need to rest..” his words were cut off when he saw his brother reach into his pocket and pull out a pill. He swallowed it dry and waited for the effects to kick in. Just for a second his eyes flashed some kind of light and in the next Sam already sitting up, ordering Dean to drive to the first crime scene.

He needed to see Gabriel.

“What were those pills?” Dean asked after he sighed disapprovingly a couple of times and drove off

“Pain-killers” was the only answer he got.

And Dean let it drop because Sam would explain sooner or later.  
They arrived and Sam rushed out of the car, the headache now just a nagging thought at the back of his mind. He didn’t manage to recognize the building as he flung the doors open and walked in. He knew the rule, never cause much rattle, but right now the most important thing was finding Gabriel, and somehow he knew the angel would be there. Dean ran after him with a gun in his hands, baffled by his brother’s lack of weapon.

“Hello? Who’s here?” Dean saw the janitor walk into the hallway and he instantly pointed his gun at him. It was more of a defence instinct really rather than a desire to shoot something. But when he saw the man look around in confusion it got clear to him that he was just an ordinary human.

Sam, having heard the voices ran to his brother ready to fight off any nasty creature but what he saw got him rooted in place.

He was staring at the janitor, who had finally noticed them.

“Gabriel..” Sam whispered as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes softened

“Um..yeah? That’s me? Who are you guys?” Sam felt a pang of pain in his heart when he heard those words. His angel didn’t recognize him. Yes sure he had gotten a lot taller, his hair had grown out and yet he was the same man as he had always been.

“You..you don’t remember me?” the hunter asked taking a step forward.

Gabriel, as an archangel who has heard those words a thousand times, stepped back because he knew it always ended in someone making an attempt on his life. But the man’s eyes were soft, his steps were unsure and his posture was relaxed. He didn’t show any signs of bloodthirst as he slowly approached. And then he smiled, small and hesitant and Gabriel knew that this guy was not a threat.

“No, I.. should I?” the janitor relaxed, though there was this feeling of guilt in his chest.

“Sam if you made me drive here in the middle of the night just because some shitty friend of yours I swear..” Dean was starting to get angry. Maybe not with Sam but with the other guy. It was painfully obvious that his brother had feelings for this guy, whoever he was.

Something clicked in Gabriel’s mind when he heard the name. That boy, the boy who was so much shorter than him, the prophet with the beautiful smile and breathtaking eyes.

“Sammy?” the angel whispered the name, letting it roll off his tongue once again “I remember you..”

And that was all Sam needed to rush to the angel, with tears in his eyes and wrap him in a hug. He had never thought he would see him again. And Gabriel pressed his face into Sam’s chest, letting the warmth of the boy spread through him.

“Sam, who is this?” Dean was taken aback by all the emotions his brother had gone through in the past minute. How was it even mentally possible for a human to bear so much feelings into themselves?

Sam’s answer was muffled because the hunter had his face buried into the shorter man’s hair. And Dean didn’t press the topic, lowering his gun, letting himself relax. He sighed when he realized the men would need a few moments alone. He rolled his eyes and strolled into another hallway, leaning on the wall and shamelessly eavesdropping.  
He heard his brother’s choked sobs, the other man, who’s name was Gabe apparently, was crying, refusing to let go of Sam. “I fucking missed you, you idiot. Where were you?” Sam asked, sniffling a bit.

“I’m sorry kiddo, orders from above. I was alerted that –quote- Sam Winchester didn’t need an archangel perched on his shoulder anymore –unquote-. I’m sorry.” Gabe chuckled bitterly.

Dean barely managed to hide his gasp from behind the corner. Archangel? What the hell?

“You’ve grown Sam. Hence why I didn’t recognize you at first. But I-I’m not an archangel anymore. Not an active one, at least. I ran away a long time ago. Now I’m known as Loki.” Gabriel stuttered a bit but he knew he could trust Sam with all kinds of information, no matter classified it is. 

“Loki? Really, Gabe? Out of all the gods you decided to be The Trickster?” Sam chuckled lightly, remembering what it was like to laugh with Gabriel, so sincerely.

“How did you know I would be here anyway?” Gabe asked, ignoring Sam’s question.

“Prophet, remember? I saw you.” Sam hadn’t let go of the angel this whole time and all he wanted to do was to pull him even closer “I still have the pain-killers you gave me, you know? They might’ve helped with the headaches but it was your grace they were laced with and it I felt like it hurt right in my soul. I was so hopelessly in love with you that your grace just made me miss you more.” Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. He spent a few seconds to assimilate what he had just said and when his brain finally caught up with his mind he didn’t regret what he had said one bit. Instead he craned his neck and connected their lips in a soft, unexpected kiss. Gabriel moaned against his lips, reaching up to play with the ends of Sam’s locks.

“You know your brother can hear us right now?” Gabe panted against Sam’s lips

“Then we have a hell of a lot explaining to do” Sam chuckled, staring into Gabriel’s eyes, not yet wanting to let go.


End file.
